


The Defiance in His Eyes

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: KINK: slave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WAT? There was <a href="http://twitpic.com/b4sovk/full">this pic</a> and then there was this conversation on Twat and then there was this ficlet. So, yeah, summary? Not so fucking much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Defiance in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereader:** @aislinntlc  
>  **Disclaimer:** Yeah, okay. Y'all can believe they are mine if you want.  
>  **AN:** See summary.

At first glance, he's no different than every other slave on the auction block. Black clothing, silvery hair, and wide collar, o-ring at the front just waiting for a leash. There is nothing to warrant a second look, nothing to warrant the cost listed in the catalog.

That changes when he's pushed to his knees.

His head snaps back and he stares at his handler. The fire in his eyes belies the station represented by his collar. 

You want him. No matter the cost. 

You want him on his knees. Begging for your cock, for your whip, for your ownership.

* * *

He looks at you the second time you raise your bid. Caught in the web of his gaze, your heart speeds up and your cock fills.

Despite – _or perhaps because of_ – his situation, he refuses to bow. 

His silent insolence intrigues you. Makes you respect him in the same measure you want to break him.

The auctioneer looks to you. Raise or fold.

The slave arches an eyebrow; cocksure in a way that astonishes you.

And makes you _want_.

Returning the slave's scrutiny with your own, you raise the bid.

Silent seconds tick off and finally the auctioneer shouts, "Sold!"

* * *

You last a full minute after the bedroom door shuts behind you before you direct him to his knees.

The distance you were from the stage didn't prepare you for his beauty, for the liquid smoke of his eyes and the wiry red hair on his chest.

"What is your name, boy?"

Defiance flares bright in his eyes, in the cant of his head. "They took that the same as they took everything else."

You thread your fingers through his hair, jerking his head back sharply. "Tell me or I will give you another of my choosing."

"Adam," he whispers.

* * *

"Adam," you repeat. "Strip."

Rolling to a stand, he pulls the black tank over his head. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"When I fuck you, Adam," you drawl his name out mockingly, giving voice to the defiance showing in his eyes, "you'll be begging for it."

His eyes darken minutely.

The response thrills you. 

Slowly, teasingly, he pops the button on his shorts. They slide down and pool at his ankles.

He's lean, pale skin dotted with splashes of brown freckles and more fine ginger hair. His cock, hanging flaccid between his thighs, is impressive.

You want him.

* * *

Reaching out, you close two fingers around his nipple. Hissing, he rocks up on his toes.

You watch as his cock jerks and starts to fill. 

Twisting the tightened nub, you cant your head towards the chaise. "I want you bent over, holding you ass cheeks apart."

His cock fills more.

As does yours when he complies.

Running one hand over his back, you press your thumb against his hole, massaging the puckered entrance until he gasps – _Oh!_ – and the muscle relaxes.

You want more.

He gives it to you. Moaning, " _Fuck._ "

"Is that an invitation, Adam?" you ask.

"No."

* * *

Spit suffices for lube, wetting both his hole and the hand you wrap around your cock. You time the strokes of your hand to match the jerking cadence of his hips.

You watch his ass take your thumb; his hips undulating, begging where his mouth refuses. 

Glancing up to the mirror, you groan at the image.

You're not going to last long enough to fuck him. 

Then he murmurs, "Please," and you come, streaking his ass with your spunk.

Riding out the tremors, you slip your thumb from his hole and say, "Maybe next time. After you beg me properly."

* * *


End file.
